


steps

by spoke



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hoping your week gets better. *hugs*</p>
    </blockquote>





	steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).



> Hoping your week gets better. *hugs*

He's crouched down in front of her in a way that could've been irritating in another man. But then, another man might be cooing and baby-talking the little girl working out her first steps. This is not the kind of man who would ever have ended up married to Maria Hill in the first place, but the image is so drilled people's brains that it would intrude, however unconsciously. 

Steve is crouched with one hand on his knee and one on the floor, watchful and excited but not letting it show, because they both know by now how excited (and distracted) she gets if she thinks there’s something going on. This is probably the fifth time she’s tried to take her first steps, and they’d both like her to make it. 

Which stops neither Maria’s huge smile and congratulations nor Steve cheering softly when she does it - she can be distracted all she wants now.


End file.
